


Fire-Breather

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Half!Dragon Reader, Half-Elves, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of Thorin Oakenshield find out your secret, how will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire-Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Drabble about the reader being Half Elf, Half Dragon, and Throin getting furious that Gandalf recruited them??(:

You’d been travelling with the company of Thorin Oakenshield for some months now, mainly on the say so of the meddling wizard Gandalf, as he thought you would not only be useful when confronting Smaug but that it would do you good to get out of your cave…of course being half elf and half dragon made life a little difficult, the dragon was easy to hide…it's not like you have wings or anything, just the odd scale, very sharp claws and the ability to breath fire, to most you just looked like a small elf, not much taller than a dwarf, but with pointy ears and graceful movements.

 

It was all going so well, until the company got soaked through in a storm, everything was wet the food, the matches, the spare matches dwarves are naturally very good at starting fire and even they deemed the wood and kindling too wet to work with.

 

“(Y/N) can do it, can't you?” questioned Gandalf innocently enough.

 

“It's too wet wizard weren’t you listening!” shouts Gloin from inside his cloak.

 

“Ah yes, but (Y/N) is a fire-breather and they never have any problems starting a fire.” responds the wizard in his I know everything wizardly way.

 

“A fire-breather…like a dragon?” asks Bilbo as all present turn to stare at you with looks ranging from fear to awe.

 

“How could you think it was a good idea wizard?” challenges Thorin, he looks at you with neither fear or awe, only suspicion “Look at her!”

 

“Excuse me!” you say, in your long life you've out up with plenty of stick over what you are and are pretty much used to being hated or feared.

 

“One look at Smaug, at, at the treasure hoard of Thror and it might kill us all.” continues Thorin pointing at you.

 

“I’m standing right here.” you respond crossing your arms in front of yourself and glaring daggers at the dwarf.

 

“She’s only half dragon Thorin.” says Gandalf placating manner.

 

“Aye and what’s the other half?” asks Dwalin while trying to discreetly reach for his axes.

 

“Oh, well it's…elf.” mumbles Gandalf in answer, fumbling with his pipe.

 

“You mean to say that all this time we’ve been travelling with an elf!?” chokes Thorin in disbelief, if he turns any redder smoke will start escaping from his ears.

“I thought it was the dragon part that you didn't like.” you quip smartly enjoying how ruffled the dwarf king is.

 

Picking your soaked pack from the soaked ground you say “I’m going to light a fire over there and dry off…anyone who wants to join me is welcome.”

 

The dwarves don't quite know what to do the offer if a fire and being able to dry off is lovely, but Thorin won’t like it if the dwarves run after you instead of standing by him. The matter is settled however when the hobbit picks up his pack and runs towards the newly lit camp fire, followed closely by the wizard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up for continuing this, its fun to write. Just leave a comment below with what you'd like to see happen :)


End file.
